The Girl Who Didn't Wait
by TheSherlockedOtaku
Summary: a one shot where Amelia didn't have to wait all those years for the Doctor to return. This might hurt.


**So funny story but today I almost lost this god damn account! I don't want to go into detail but anyway as a celebration for the fact that I'm still here, here's a one shot that might….hurt.**

Amelia Pond was unbelievably excited. She went up to her bedroom and packed her suitcase. She felt like she was in a dream. She went downstairs, trying her hardest not to wake up her parents. She ran out to the backyard and, to her joy, she saw the Doctor standing there with his blue box. "Hello Amelia." He greeted. "Hi!" She responded ecstatically. "Ready to go?" The Doctor asked. Amelia nodded. They walked into the TARDIS. "Miss Pond! This is the TARDIS. My time machine." Amelia smiled. "It's…a lot bigger on the inside." The Doctor smiled. "Yes it is." He said. "Now. Where do you want to go?" Amelia smiled, thinking about the question. "Can we go see what I'm like in the future?"

The Doctor was a little hesitant about Amelias suggestion, but didn't want to disappoint the child. "Okay. Why don't we go…" The Doctor said. "14 years ahead?" Amelia thought that sounded great. The Doctor set the TARDIS and they were off. When they arrived the Doctor was the first to step out of TARDIS. He looked around and saw that they were at a cemetery. "Why are we here? I thought I set the TARDIS to land in her backyard." The Doctor muttered to himself. Amelia stepped out of the TARDIS. "Umm…Doctor. What are we doing at a graveyard?" The Doctor looked over at her. "I have no clue." He said. "Umm, Amelia, why don't you step back into the TARDIS while I figure this out?"

"Uh okay, sure." The child said before going back into the TARDIS. The Doctor looked around and he saw a couple standing over a grave, weeping. Being the only people in the cemetery, the Doctor was curious if him and Amelia landing there had something to do with them. After they walked away the Doctor went up to someone who was standing by when the couple was at the grave. "Who were they?" He asked the worker. "Them?" He said pointing to the couple walking away. "That was Tabetha and Augustus Pond." He told the Doctor He told the Doctor. "Pond?" He said. He ran off the see the grave they were standing over. He was terrified by what he saw.

"Amelia Jessica Pond.

1989-2009.

Loving daughter of Tabetha and Augustus."

The Doctor stood there in silence. He went back to the man he talked to before. "Um, What do you know about Amelia Pond?" The Doctor asked. "Not much, just moved into town a couple days ago to start work her, don't know much about this towns people." He said. "But I do know you might be able to find out some stuff at Royal Leadworth Hospital." "Alright, thanks." The Doctor said. He ran over to the TARDIS and saw Amelia sitting in the machine, bored. Her face lit up when the Doctor returned. "Okay, what now?" She said happily. "Come with me." He said. They went to the hospital the man had told the Doctor about. "Amelia, I need you to stay out here."

Amelia sighed. "When am _I _gonna get to do stuff?" The little girl asked the Time Lord. "Soon, don't worry." The Doctor assured her. "I just need to figure out one quick thing first." He went into the hospital and looked around to find someone worked there, until he eventually did. "Umm excuse me mister… Rory." He said, reading his name tag. Rory turned around. "Oh yes, what can I help you with." He asked the Doctor. "I was just wondering what happened to Amelia Pond." He asked. Rory looked at the Doctor like he'd been living under a rock. "You're not from around her are you?" Rory asked. The Doctor looked at the nurse confused. "What makes you say that?"

"Anyone from around here knows about what happened to Amelia Pond." Rory said. "Okay I'm not from around here." The Doctor said. "So what happened?" Rory sighed, recollecting the tale. "Well, Amelia disappeared in April 1996. I remember hearing about it on the news when I was just a little boy." "Oh really." The Doctor said. "The weirdest part is in 2009, her dead body appeared in front of this hospital. With a note simply saying "I'm sorry" we were never able to figure out an exact cause of death." Rory explained. The Doctor couldn't believe what he heard. "There's no chance anyone would have the note?" The Doctor asked.

Rory looked at the Doctor suspiciously. "Don't worry; I'm a doctor who's being considered to be hired here." He said pulling out his psychic paper and showing it to Rory. He nodded. "Okay, one seconded." He told the Doctor. Rory walked off and in a few minutes he was back with a piece of paper. "Here you go." Rory said. The Doctor looked at the piece of paper. Two simple words, and yet they filled the Doctor with such sadness. There was no doubt about it; the writing on the paper was the Doctors writing. "Thank you." He said to Rory in a monotone voice. He ran out of the hospital where Amelia was still waiting for him.

"Hi Doct-." Amelia said before the Doctor grabbed her arm and pulled her away. "Doctor?" She asked. "Where are we going?" "Home!" The Doctor said, intently. "What!?" Amelia shouted. "You said I was going to travel through time with you! Don't take me home." The Doctor stopped and looked over at her. "I'm Sorry Amelia. I can't explain what's going on or else we're going to be in even more trouble, just trust me you _need _to go home." He said. Amelia frowned but still nodded in agreement. "Now." He said. "Come along Pond."

There were no words said between the two on the way back to the TARDIS. The Doctor spent the whole time just thinking about what might have happened that would cause Amelias death. What planet had they gone to? Which Alien race had they met? What killed Amelia Pond? When they got back to the TARDIS the Doctor, the Doctor set the machine to go 14 years in the past. They went back and saw they were in Amelias backyard. The Doctor saw tears welling up in Amelias eyes. "I'm s-so sorry Amelia." He said. "Why did you have to take me back? Please tell me!" Amelia asked the Doctor. "I can't tell you, please just trust me." He said.

The Doctor took Amelia up to her room and tucked her into bed. "Amelia." The Doctor said. "Yeah." The child responded. "I want you to wake up." He said. He took a sad pause before finishing his sentence. "This is all a dream. It's…not real. So when you wake up, I'll be gone. Because you're asleep right now…yeah that's right." Amelia was terribly upset from what she was hearing. "No, it can't be!" She said. "Shh." The Doctor said. He gave her a hug and left to go to back to the TARDIS. He looked back at the home of Amelia Pond one last time before leaving to find some other place to explore. Where there wouldn't be anyone he could get hurt. "I'm sorry Amelia." He whispered before leaving.


End file.
